Harry Potter and the Lost Brother
by Phoenix Nikiforov
Summary: Harry Potter is not actually an orphan. He receives a letter from Sally Jackson that tells him she is his actual mother. How will this turn out? What about his older brother? T for minor swearing.
1. The Letter REWRITE

**A/N: Hi all and welcome to the rewrite! I have some things to make clear before you start reading.**

 **1\. Harry and Percy and NOT the same age. Percy is older than Harry.**

 **2\. Harry is 8 while Percy is 18, so before hp Canon and after the Giant War.**

 **3\. Dumbledore bashing included.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on to the story, in which I only own the plot.**

Harry POV

Why? Why am I such a freak? What did I do to make Auntie Tunie and Uncle Vernon hate me so much?

I ask myself every time I am locked in my little closet, Why am I so, "me"? Being "me" only gets me meal-less nights, and punishments. I should just be a good little freak, right?

"Freakface! Hurry up with breakfast, or no dinner tonight!" Uncle threatened.

 _Why can't I be stronger?_

"Yes, Uncle." I replied obediently. If I showed my true emotions, I'm sure I wouldn't escape unscathed.

"Hey Harry." Dudley whispered. Dudley was my only friend in this world, although in public he had to act like a complete jerk.

"There's a letter for you. I hid it in your cupboard so that Mum, and Dad won't find it." Dudley said reassuringly.

I let out a bit of excitement to my eyes. "I got mail? From, whom?" I replied curiously.

"I didn't see." Dudley replied.

Before he could tell me more, Auntie strolled in the kitchen and immediately pulled Dudley away from me.

"How dare you infect my son with your freakish language!" she accused. She turned to Dudley and asked, "Only talk to him if you really have to, alright?" He nodded with fake enthusiasm.

I replied, "Yes Auntie." then scurried into the kitchen obediently.

As I frantically prepared breakfast for Uncle, Auntie, and Dudley, my thoughts drifted to the letter Dudley had mentioned to me. Who was it from? Why would someone like me receive mail? What was it about?

I quickly gathered the good to serve for breakfast. I watched longingly as they ate the meal. I'm glad that Dudley sneaks leftovers to me everyday.

After the meal is finished, they all retreat to their hangouts. A thanks would be nice.

I walked to my cupboard and shut the door quickly. I searched for the letter. Where did Dudley hide it? I reached to the top shelf and there it was.

Harry Potter

4 Privet Drive

Surrey

In the corner read,

Sally and Percy Jackson

Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

Jackson? Who were they? I carefully opened the letter and read the contents.

Dear Harry,

My name is Sally Jackson and I live in Manhattan, New York. The address listed is my son Percy's address. I am sorry for not being able to witness your childhood. Truly, I was told that you had passed away.

 _What?_

When you were born, you were taken by a man named Albus Dumbledore. I was too weak at the time to stop him, since I had just given birth. The truth is Harry, I am your mother.

 _My mother?_

I hope you receive this letter before Albus can brainwash you. This is not a prank Harry.

Please accept this offer to meet your family. We will arrive at your house in a week if you reply yes.

I love you and hope I get to meet you soon.

Love,

Your mother, Sally Jackson.

Mother? I have a mother! I am overflowed with joy and excitement. I grab my pen and some paper and begin to write my reply letter. After I finish writing, I hide any evidence of a letter user their loose floorboard which I hide all my precious things in.

A mother! And a brother! Oh wow!

My happy moment diminished quickly as Uncle called me.

"Freak! Get over here and clean the laundry or no meals at all today."

Even during my chores, I was happy inside because of my family! I had family!

And that's a wrap!

platinumdragon21: SPOILER -but I changed the story so they are no longer twins. :( I still may use that idea though. :S

Matt: Once again, I changed the timeline because of the plot holes I created.

Turtlepower12: I was a sixth grader when I wrote that so cut me some slack. Now that I look back, I wonder the same thing. Lol.

Rosalind Fairchilde: This story will be kind of ooc due to Harry's age. Though I didn't really see all the plotholes I made by making them twins.

Bluestorm28: I was thinking about giving him a different name, but I decided against it.

Marco: While I appreciate the review, I don't see my work as better or worse than anyone else's.

project dark lordess: ummmm... NNOO! If you want to adopt a story at least use proper grammar. Sorry, that was kind of mean.

PikachuQueenYASSS: Thanks! I plan on making them longer so don't worry!

PV10, Jedidog, James birdsong: Thanks for the compliments!


	2. REWRITE COMING SOON

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi all. I will be rewriting this fic because now that I am looking back and reading it, I have to say I have no idea where I was going with this. Since it is finally summer, I will have more time to write and publish! Thank you everyone for following this and stay tuned for the rewrite! :)


End file.
